Crime and Punishment
Crime and Punishment is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, where Niko and Roman are interrogated for the murder of Vladimir Glebov. Overview Roman is scared because Niko killed Vlad, and tells Niko during a frantic phone call to meet him on Tulsa Street. Niko arrives to find Roman hiding inside a dumpster, who tells him that they are being followed because Niko killed Vlad. Niko dismisses Roman and says that all they care about is making money. A man appears from behind Niko and knocks him out with the butt end of an AK-47, while ordering Roman out of the dumpster. Niko wakes up in the basement of Mikhail Faustin's house. Niko is being interrogated by Andrei and Dimitri Rascalov. Faustin enters the basement with a pistol, angry because of all the noise. He seems to not care about Vlad’s death and agrees with Niko that he was a nobody. He then shoots Andrei in the head in a fit of rage but spares Niko on the condition that he starts working for him. Niko’s first task is to steal a van full of televisions so he can make a sale. Once Roman is ungagged, he starts screaming for help so Mikhail shoots Roman in the stomach to quiet him down. Dimitri unites Niko and tells him to steal a police car. Niko finds a police car and calls Dimitri. Dimitri informs Niko that the van is driving around south Broker but doesn't know where exactly it is. Niko is forced to pull over random vans and ask the driver if they have any TVs. Niko finally finds one that does. Niko steals the van and drives it to the lockup on Dukes Drive. Roman calls Niko to tell him that he is stitched up and is fine. Walkthrough The player is required to find a police car. There should be one arriving a few houses away from Mikhail's, though the player may simply use a cheat to spawn an FIB Buffalo. The officer inside will exit the car and run away, so the player can steal it without getting a wanted level. Niko will call Dimitri after that, who tells Niko to keep pulling vans over until he finds the TVs. There should be three target vans. Get to one of them. Turn on the siren and stay close to it until it stop. Exit the car and walk up to the driver. A cutscene will show Niko inspecting the van for the TVs. An easier method to complete the mission is to look for the van with 2 occupants, pull over the van and a short cut-scene will play, after which the van's passenger will shoot at Niko. Kill the attacker, steal the van and follow the GPS route to the lockup. If a wanted level is acquired lose it if necessary. CrimeandPunishment-GTA41.JPG|Niko finds Roman in the Dumpster. CrimeandPunishment-GTA42.JPG|Niko, Faustin and Andrei. GTAIV 2010-10-25 02-19-39-51.jpg|Roman gets shot in the stomach GTAIV 2010-10-25 02-21-48-90.jpg|Faustin loses his head Crime & Punishment 1.jpg|Niko pulling over the van with the cop car Crime & Punishment 2.jpg|Niko driving the van to the lockup Script (At the dumpster near Perestroika)) Niko Bellic: Where are you, Roman? Roman Bellic: Psst, Niko! Niko Bellic: Roman! What are you doing in the dumpster, man? Roman Bellic: Are they there? Niko Bellic: What are you talking about... get out of there, man. Roman Bellic: I'm freaking out, man. I'm being followed... I saw them... Niko Bellic: Don't be ridiculous. You're being paranoid. Roman Bellic: I'm being? Fuck you. Fuck you... everything was fine, and then you show up... and now we're dead... because Faustin is a psychopath... he's going to kill us... because we killed Vlad. Vlad was his man... that's how it works... you kill their guy, they kill you! Niko Bellic: Roman, get out of there, man. Listen to me, Vlad was a piece of trash. They don't care about him. All they care about is making money. So, we say we work for them. Now get out of there, you smell like cabbage. Roman Bellic: I don't want to, man. I'm shitting myself. Behind you! (Andrei hits Niko in the head with an AK-47, then points it at Roman) Andrei: Get out of the dumpster, Mr. fat man. Come on, fatty, the boss wants a little chat. (At the basement of Mikhail Faustin's) Dimitri Rascalov: Wake up. We had to gag him, to stop the screaming. You shouldn't have brought them here, Andrei. Andrei: Why not? You've been a bad boy, Mr. Balkan... and the boss is not happy. Niko Bellic: Oh no! I shit my pants! (chuckles) Andrei: Not yet, but you will. Who are you working for? Niko Bellic: Errr, my cousin, Roman. Don't be an idiot. Andrei: That's not good enough. I'm going to saw off your fucking arm. Speak! Niko Bellic: Okay, okay, your dad likes it up the ass... what do you want me to say, huh? Andrei: Very funny... do you think you're so smart? Niko Bellic: No. I'm tied up in a basement a long way from home, while some ape threatens me with a hacksaw, so no, I'm not that smart. Mikhail Faustin: Shut the fuck up, my fucking wife is watching television. Reward There is a $200 monetary reward for this mission. The mission Do You Have Protection? and the side missions Most Wanted and Vigilante are unlocked. Deaths *Andrei - Killed by Mikhail Faustin for making too much noise in his house and disturbing his family. *(Optional) Driver of the van *(Optional) Shooter in the van. Trivia * Crime and Punishment is the name of the 1866 novel by Fyodor Dostoyevsky, a Russian writer. * The flatscreens in the back of the vans are manufactured by Schmidt & Priss. * One of the van drivers may say "You're making a mistake. We're paying protection money to Kenny Petrovic." * This is the first mission appearance of Dimitri Rascalov and Mikhail Faustin. * Even though this is technically a mission for Roman, Faustin is actually the one who gives you the mission. *This mission marks the second time in the GTA series where the main antagonist is introduced in a mission other than the first mission or opening cutscene. (The first time being Calm Before the Storm) External link *Crime and Punishment mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version de:Crime and Punishment es:Crime and Punishment pl:Crime and Punishment Category:Missions in GTA IV